One-Shot: Christmas Lights
by FrostyDream
Summary: The anxiety of the days events between her father and herself, blinded her to the snow white beauty that was her back garden below. One-Shot friendship between David and Meredith.


**One-Shot: Christmas Lights**

She sat on the corner edge of her balcony. The stone underneath her hands was freezing cold, its grit biting into the soft skin of her palms. For the moment that was all she needed to wake her from the welling insecurity that bubbled up from somewhere inside of her.

The anxiety of the days events between her father and herself, blinded her to the snow white beauty that was her back garden also diluted the height of the second story balcony to the elegant poinsettias right under her dangling feet.

The freezing sting of the still air had seeped into her clothing. Her skin turned to goose flesh, everything about her was cold now.

She did not hear the steady footsteps behind her. Was not aware of the brilliant blue eyes that watched calculating gaze that took her in.

"I believe it was on this day, in 1882 that the very first Christmas lights were strong upon a tree in New York City."

She did not start at his voice, did not slip or slide from her perch on the edge. Her only response was to slowly blink her swollen tired unseeing eyes.

"I did not invite you into my room, David."

"My apologies, Meredith."

Meredith knew he wasn't really sorry. David was not made to apologies, he was made to be the son, Peter Weyland, never had. She had known that since before David ever came into her life.

She had always known that she was a disappointment to her father. It seemed that almost every day of her life was a struggle to gain some kind of recognition, kind word, a look, anything from that man.

The argument, in retrospect, was a pitiful one. Meredith had only wanted to bring some of the beauty of the soft glowing lights that she had seen in the walkways of the Museum she had visited a week ago.

She chose the smallest room, in the mansion, a room full of books and tall windows. She even strung up the lights herself, hoping to surprise anyone who might walk by. A few of the servants commented, how delightful it was to bring Christmas cheer into the old place.

Then her father walked in.

She had hope, a flickering flame, a thought that maybe just maybe, Peter would be delighted as well.

He had looked around, sneered and said, "Meredith you are no longer a child. You are a sixteen year old girl. Start behaving like one."

David was there, behind her father, like a shadow with not a single trace of emotion on his perfect face. Peter turned to David and casually gave the command of having the servants through out the lights.

Just as quickly as he came, he was gone. Not once laying eyes on his daughter only at the world around her.

So the flicker died and she found herself in her room, then the balcony, and now with an uninvited David next to her.

After a long silent moment, Meredith looked over at David, taking in his strong jaw line, the shade of his eyes, the skin that looked so real. If she had not known what he really was, she would say that he was an extremely attractive man. Someone any teenage girl would love to be in company of.

If only she did not know what he was. Everything she was not.

As if sensing her eyes on him, David looked back at her and smiled. It was not a full smile, but none the less it was still warm.

It made Meredith uncomfortable. "What do you want David?"

From behind his back, he brought out a loose loop of wire with eighty small electric light bulbs.

Her eyes traveled from the hand that held the lights back up to his smirking smile.

She could not clearly identify all the feelings that rushed through the coldness she felt only moments ago.

Surprised, weary, startled, wonder were just a few.

"Why?"

David calked his head, "A Christmas gift." He held out his hand.

She looked at it for a long moment, they looked soft, warm, inviting…safe. If she stared long enough she knew she would be able to make out the Weyland insignia on one of his fingers.

She didn't want to brake the illusion, that some one cared. Even if that someone was a machine.

She took his hand, he allowed her to use him to steady herself as she came down off the balcony.

Still holding hands, they made their way in to Merediths room, letting the doors close softly behind them.

FIN

So what do you think of my one-shot. This is my first time writing a Prometheus, Meredith/David centered fic, its mostly friendship sort of fic though.

I've been wanting to write one since I can't seem to find many online. I know its probably a little out of character, and I am sorry about that. I guess, since this is a younger Vickers that maybe I can have a bit more leeway with her character.


End file.
